


Good Vibes

by InfinityIllusion, spj



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen the human vibrator, Barry didn't expect this coming back from patrol, Caitlin isn't paid enough for this, Cisco Ramon invents, Cisco should never be allowed to be this sleep deprived, Gen, Humor, Leonard Snart is only mentioned, M/M, Seriously blink and you miss relationship, Snart' major presence is in the puns, That question is not answered in this fic, Which does raise the question if Cisco studied Barry's dick, on the other hand that suit is very tight, once - Freeform, other than that he's only mentioned, well attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/pseuds/spj
Summary: Cisco is sleep deprived and mainlining coffee.  This is when he has a wonderful idea.(Aka: the authors have noticed a lot of focus on Barry's vibrating hands, and have extrapolated on what such a Cisco might do with the information that Barry's hands vibrate.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So to start, I have seen three and a bit episodes of The Flash. A small bit of season one, an episode of season two, and season three episodes 7 and 9. I should not be qualified to write this, but I have spent the better past of the last few days in this fandom so I'm going to do it anyways.
> 
> (Kinda telling of what fics I was reading based on the ship and the content...)
> 
> Anyways, props to my constant partner in crime, spj, who took a comment of mine and gave the majority of the final dialogue for this fic.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as she did when she got to read it.
> 
> For timeline reference, I guess this falls after the whole Wells/Thawne reveal and showdown, and before Killer Frost is a major deal? It's before the Savitar bits. If not enough time has passed in canon to fit it there. Well, I'm pretty sure this wouldn't happen in canon anyways, so screw the canon timeline.

* * *

Okay, so honestly it all started as a side project, and in Cisco’s defense, he hadn’t had more than a handful of hours of sleep and was practically mainlining coffee when he got the idea.

It may have also caused his humor to revert to that of a, well, teenager. 

So Barry is out running patrol, and Caitlin is doing…something she’d been telling him about like, an hour ago, and it had something to do with more meta research and if it was possible to predict powers based upon a subject’s interests? Or maybe it was genetics? Or maybe that was what she’d been proposing yesterday. Or Tuesday? Had she moved on from that?

Eh, he’ll probably hear about it again, once she’s gotten more research done.

Given that he was giggling like he was about to commit some stupid crime (or, you know, how a teenager – or tween, whatever – gets when they first get introduced to any kind of porn), Caitlin looks up, sees him rubbing his hands like a five cent villain, and says, “I don’t want to know. Just don’t cause too many explosions, please. Or try hacking anyone – it didn’t go well, the last time you decided to do that when you were like this.”

“Nah, I won’t do that – I’ve got a better idea.”

“Sure, Cisco.”

He doesn’t pout. Honest.

He does, however, start sketching out ideas on one of the sketch pads and random papers near his station, and gets absorbed in the mechanics, though he does make sure to keep an eye on the screen monitoring Barry 

Couldn’t have him getting himself killed. That’s frowned upon in most friendships.

~IiI~

It’s a pretty slow month for Team Flash, even if it’s not for the normal life of Cisco Ramon. He’s got a couple papers in the works and he’s also trying to improve Barry’s calorie bars, and something else to try and continue improving S.T.A.R. Labs’ standing in the community, and maybe bring in some more revenue, because that’s definitely needed, too.

So, yeah, maybe Cisco shouldn’t have had those last three cups of coffee, but it’s gotten to the point where he actually needs that to feel the caffeine hit his system. Which he’s pretty sure Caitlin would not approve of, if she knew.

(She totally knew and Cisco isn’t sure how he’s going to get out of here without being told off, but maybe he can just outlast her, tonight…?) 

He takes to trying to actually build the device during his breaks and as a way to unwind. Because, yes, that’s about when he returns to a younger mindset and it’s funny as hell except that Barry might kill him, but then he might find it funny, too.

It’s kinda up in the air and would probably depend on the night. And how much sleep Barry had gotten.

Mostly Cisco has decided to keep that out of his mind until he needs to cross that bridge.

~IiI~

There’s just a few last tweaks to make before he’ll have a functional prototype.

That is to say, Cisco needs to somehow harness some of the Speed Force. Otherwise, it’s just false advertising.

“I could…no, he’d see through that too easily…maybe if I said I was…no, he’d ask what kind…so I could…ugh, no I don’t want to die…well, how about...? Nah, he wouldn’t go for that. I could bribe him with food…no, he probably wouldn’t go for that either, not for this, because…ugh, stupid Wells. But if…no. Nope, not gonna happen. So then….”

“Cisco." 

“I could…”

“Cisco.” 

“What?” 

“You could just ask him.”

“He wouldn’t let me!” 

“He doesn't know what you’re working on.”

“And I’d like to – wait, you know what I’m working on?”

“Yes. You’ve also been muttering about it for the past few nights. You usually don’t mutter, so I’m inclined to tell you, as a doctor, that you should actually get some sleep, but I highly doubt you’ll listen.”

“No time, I’ve got a bunch of other things to do and get published.”

“And yet you’ve spent the majority of your free time these past few months focusing upon…that.” 

“It’s good stress relief!”

Caitlin is utterly unimpressed. “That would be why you’re so concerned about…consulting Barry, isn’t it?” 

“Uhhh, well, it _might_ have gotten a little out of hand.”

“Yes, well. Since you keep focusing on this, just ask him if you can study some of the Speed Force and its application on mechanical objects.”

“Or, I’ll just. Figure it out. Based on his previous data.”

“Or you could do that," Caitlin sighs.

~IiI~

And then it’s complete. His master piece, the FLASHMASTER 5000! 

Caitlin cuts off his maniacal laughter.

“Barry is back.”

“Oh…uh….” 

Caitlin lifts an eyebrow and Cisco follows obediently.

“So, Barry, uh…I made a new invention!”

“Dude, that’s awesome! What is it? Is it for the Flash or for Central City?”

“Well….uh, I might’veusedtheSpeedForcetohelpaugmentit.” 

Barry blinks. “Okaaaaay, not sure why you’d need the Speed Force, but yeah, whatever. What is it?”

And Cisco should probably have learned by now that muttering a confession really quickly is not the way to get anything past the fastest man alive.

Caitlin, Cisco would like to say, for the record, is far too amused.

“So, uh. Just. Uh…remember when you accidently forgot to turn off the coms with Leonard…?”

Barry’s interest and excitement immediately melts into horror. “Yes, yes I do. You don’t need to bring that up, again, ever.” 

“Yeah, well, I just thought – you know, if I used the Speed Force Equation – that, you know—”

Caitlin cuts him off. “Cisco made a vibrator that vibrates at the same speeds you do – specifically your hands, when you’re aroused. It’s been his pet project for the past couple of months.”

Cisco stares at her, betrayed. “Caiiiiiiiiitliiiiiiiiiiin. I told you it’s called the Flashmaster 500! Because it gets you off in a flash!”

Barry has now moved on to be frozen in horror, but he’s still able to ask, “5000?”

“Yeah, well, it sounds cooler when I added the 5000 to the end. It’s not really indicative of anything, because it doesn’t – and you don’t – vibrate 5000 times in a minute, it’s possibly more than that, but I’m pretty sure it’s less, but I’d have to double check my equations and measure them against what you’ve experienced, so…”

“Oh my God, Cisco, NO. What the hell? No. No, no, nonononono.”

Barry continues his stream of denial as he flashes out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

And that's a wrap.  Please feel free to leave comments, kudos and concrit :)

~Fini~


End file.
